1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems and, in particular, to a portable communication system that an individual can carry from place to place.
2. Description of the Related Art
A basic communication system includes an antenna, a transmitter or receiver, or a combination of a transmitter and a receiver, which is typically referred to as a transceiver. In many instances, a portable communication system is desirable so that an individual can either transmit or receive from any number of locations. Many such portable communication systems have been devised. However, in many situations, the ability to prevent an observer from readily identifying a portable communication system as a communication system is needed. In these situations, present portable communication systems leave much to be desired. Specifically, in many portable communication systems, the antenna and/or the transmitting and receiving device are readily apparent to the casual observer. For instance, the antenna in many portable communication systems is either a prominent external component of the system or its presence can be readily discerned from the packaging of the system. In other portable communication systems, the transmitting and/or receiving device, if not a perceptible external aspect of the system, is readily identifiable upon deployment of the system.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a portable communication system whose identity as a communication system is not readily discernible to an observer.